Broken future
by RacheletSantanaForever
Summary: "Alors à quoi bon perdre mon temps avec ça, il ne m'en restait plus beaucoup ! Le sablier défilait devant mes yeux à chaque seconde passée sur cette terre ! Mes jours étaient comptés !" Quinn voit un avenir bien sombre se dessiner devant elle ! Mais parfois, l'amour peut apporter un peu de lumière à la vie... Au moins pour quelques temps !
1. Une fille mystérieuse

Bonjour ! Bon, j'ai des petits problèmes d'inspirations pour I'll stand by you mais une nouvelle idée pour une nouvelle fanfiction m'est venue, j'ai donc décidé de l'écrire ! J'espère que ça vous plaira et s'il vous plaît n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews ! Merci d'avance ! Et glee ou les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

Tout le monde aime les belles histoires d'amour, celles des films qui se terminent toujours bien et où les plus grands problèmes finissent toujours par s'arranger ! Moi aussi d'ailleurs, j'aime ces films mais ce n'est pas la réalité ! La réalité c'est ça...

Il y a exactement dix mois, ma vie a pris un tournant inattendu ! Vraiment inattendu ! Je faisais ma rentrée dans un nouveau lycée, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal ! Mais, en fait, ma vie était loin d'être ordinaire ! J'étais une adolescente de seize ans faisant sa deuxième année au lycée ! Oui, je sais ce que vous devez vous dire, rien de spécial ! Mais j'avais un secret à garder, c'était une question de vie ou de mort ! Vraiment ! Noah Puckerman, un très beau jeune homme est venue à ma rencontre ce jour là et j'étais loin de me douter qu'il deviendrait une partie de moi ! Il faisait partie de l'équipe de foot du lycée McKinley, et était extrêmement connue pour enchaîner les filles ! Mais, je ne sais comment expliquer cela, je lui ai fait confiance !Notre première conversation, je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie !

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Puck ! Enfin, Noah mais tout le monde m'appelle Puck ! Je peux... M'asseoir à côté de toi ?

-Euh... Oui bien sur ! Dis-je en souriant. En fait, je me demandais pourquoi il m'abordait mais j'ai accepté.

-Et tu t'appelles comment ? Me demanda t-il avec son sourire ravageur sur le visage.

-Quinn ! Quinn Fabray !

-Hmm... Ça me plaît !

-Mon prénom te plaît ?! Écoutes, Noah ! Enfin Puck ! J'ai rien contre toi mais je suis pas stupide, je sais que tu me fais du charme et ça marchera pas avec moi ! Pas intéressée ! C'est pas contre toi, tu es... T'es... Eh oui, j'étais gênée...

-Tu es... Tu as du charme, vraiment ! Mais ça m'intéresse pas ! Eh oui, aucune réplique mieux que ça à lui dire !

Je suis partie ensuite, j'ai changé de place sans lui laisser le temps de réagir ni même de formuler une seule pensée dans son esprit ! En fait, j'étais terrifiée ! Terrifiée parce que... Eh bien, je ne savais pas encore pourquoi ! Mais j'allais le découvrir bien assez tôt ! J'ai passé la journée sans lui adresser un regard ou une seule parole ! J'ai rencontré Santana ce jour là ! Une brune, d'origine latine et une fille vraiment cool ! Elle m'avait proposé d'entrer dans les Cheerios, l'équipe de cheerleading mais ça ne m'intéressait pas ! Rien ne m'intéressait en fait ! Mon futur était tout tracé, je n'en avais pas ! Alors à quoi bon perdre mon temps avec ça, il ne m'en restait plus beaucoup ! Le sablier défilait devant mes yeux à chaque seconde passée sur cette terre ! Mes jours étaient comptés !

JE ME REPETE MAIS SVP LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS, CA FAIT TOUJOURS TRÈS PLAISIR ET DITES MOI CE QUE VOUS PENSEZ DU PREMIER CHAPITRE ! LE DEUXIÈME EST EN COURS ! JE LE POSTERAIS AU PLUS VITE ! MERCI D'AVANCE À TOUS CEUX QUI PRENDRONT LE TEMPS DE ME LIRE ET DE LAISSER NE SERAIT CE QU'UN PETIT REVIEW !


	2. Lui et moi

Mon deuxième jour au lycée fut bien difficile !

Je n'avais pas envie de me lever ce matin là, pas envie d'affronter un jour de plus ! Il y avait Santana dans ma vie, et honnêtement ça me faisait peur ! Je ne voulais pas m'attacher à elle, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'attache à moi par dessus tout ! Je savais que j'allais être détruite à la date précise du vingt-quatre juin ! Je voulais limiter les dégâts autour de moi, détruire le moins de personne possible ! Et je ne voulais pas entraîner Santana au fond de ce gouffre avec moi ! Voilà ce qui me terrifiait ! Détruire les personnes que j'aimais ! La mort, eh bien ça me pétrifiait rien que d'y penser, comme toute personne de l'âge de seize ans ! Mais les emmener, eux, avec moi ce serait comme mourir une deuxième fois ! Je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas ! Mais je n'avais pas assez de volonté pour tenir Santana loin de moi ! Elle est devenue mon amie ! Je savais que c'était mal mais je ne voulais pas être seul ! Je n'avais pas assez de force pour la repousser ! Ce deuxième jour a été affreux, j'ai passé toute la soirée à me blâmer de laisser mes faiblesses prendre le dessus sur moi ! Mais que faire ?! Je n'étais qu'une humaine !

La semaine a passé ! Et Puck, mais quel imbécile quand j'y repense, il a essayé encore de me faire du charme ! Moi, j'ai résisté... Comme j'ai pu ! Je savais enfin pourquoi être avec Puck me terrifiait, je n'étais pas insensible à son charme ! Je savais qu'il pourrait me faire craquer ! Qu'il veuille faire de moi une de ses conquêtes, ça ne me faisait pas peur étonnamment ! Non, ce qui me faisait peur, c'était qu'au fond, il puisse vraiment il y avoir quelque chose entre nous ! Les paroles de Santana résonnent encore dans ma tête, elles résonneront toujours:

"Tu ne dois pas te rapprocher de lui Quinn ! Il attire les filles comme un aimant en attire un autre ! Mais au final, il les brise ! Et honnêtement, j'ai pas du tout envie de te ramasser à la petite cuillère ! Je t'aime bien parce que je te crois intelligente comme moi ! " Eh oui, c'est tout Santana ça !

"Mais peut être qu'au fond, j'ai un mauvais opinion de toi ! Serais-tu aussi aveugle que toutes ces handicapés sur patte qui tombent dans les bras de Puckerman ?! Parce que, si c'est le cas dis le moi tout de suite ! Histoire que je te remette un peu de plomb dans ta cervelle ! Non mais sérieusement, ça n'apportera rien de bien !"

Oh Santana, si tu savais à quel point tu avais raison ! Ce n'est pas à ça que tu pensais mais tu disais la vérité sans même t'en rendre compte ! Mais je ne t'ai pas écouté ! Eh non ! Désolé San, j'aurai du ! J'imagine que c'est vrai, je n'étais, et suis toujours d'ailleurs, qu'une des ces filles sans cervelle incapable de résister au charme du grand Puckerman !

"Ça n'apportera rien de bien !" cette phrase était emplie de sagesse mais je m'en suis rendu compte bien trop tard ! Le passé est le passé ! Et par définition, il ne peut être changé ! Malheureusement...

Quand je dis que je n'ai pas écouté la morale de Santana, c'est bien ce que vous pensez qui est arrivé ! J'ai craqué ! Mon futur était brisée et ma volonté l'était aussi ! Noah Puckerman m'a fait rompre la promesse que je m'étais faite ! Oh, non on ne s'est pas mis ensemble ! Pas du tout ! Nous sommes simplement devenu ami ! Oui, je sais ce que vous devez vous dire ! Rien de grave à cela, ça ne veut rien dire ! Mais pour moi, je venais de rajouter un nom dans la liste des personnes que j'emporterais avec moi ! Une des personnes que je laisserais sur terre avec l'envie mordante de découvrir mon secret ! Car après ma mort, ce secret mourra avec moi dans ma tombe ! Et enfin, ce poids sur mon cœur disparaîtra à jamais ! Mais les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme nous l'avions prévu ! En fait, elles ne se passent jamais comme c'était attendu ! Jamais... Et ça, je suis bien placée pour le savoir ! Et maintenant, Puck et moi étions des amis ! Ça, c'était totalement inattendu ! Voilà comment Puck m'a fait perdre toute volonté, d'une façon si simple quand j'y repense !

-Hé Quinn !

-Salut.

-Je peux... Te poser une question ?

-Oui, bien sur.

-C'est quoi ton problème ?!

-Quoi ?!

-Pourquoi ?

-Mais pourquoi quoi ?! Exprimes-toi !

-Pourquoi tu prends tes distances avec moi ?! Bon, je comprends que tu n'es pas envie d'être avec moi mais pourquoi ne pas m'adresser une seule parole, ou même un simple regard ?! J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Non ! Non pas du tout ! Rien du tout, pas une chose ! Mais je... Ma vie est compliquée ! Assez compliqué comme ça, j'ai pas envie d'intégrer des personnes dans mes problèmes personnels !

-Des problèmes ?

-Oui, personnel ! Autrement dit, j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler !

-Euh, ok. Mais tu sais, tu n'auras pas à m'entraîner dedans ! Je sais ce que tu penses de moi mais je n'attends pas de toi que tu sortes avec moi ! Je veux juste être ton ami ! Et tu as tes secrets, je le respecte ! Et je ne vais pas essayer de les découvrir ! Bon, tu sais quoi ! Franchement, les comédies romantiques j'en ai pas trop regardé ! Enfin, pas du tout ! C'est... Pas mon truc ! Et je sais que c'est ce qui fait fondre les filles ! Qu'un mec lui dise des trucs romantiques qui semblent être tout droit sorti d'une pièce de théâtre mais sérieux moi je vais juste te dire que je suis un mec drôle qui dit que des conneries et mes abdos et moi on ne fait qu'un et on va te faire craquer ! Parce que tu as beau être une fille exceptionnelle, personne ne résiste à la force Puckerman !

Eh bah oui, tu avais raison Puck, tellement raison ! D'ailleurs, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire puis de rire à en fondre en larmes ! Ça y est, j'avais craqué !

-Tu es complètement fou !

-C'est pour ça que les gens m'adorent toujours ! Bon alors, ça y est tu vas arrêter de me fuir comme la bête !

-De te fuir comme la bête ?! Ai-je dit perplexe !

-Bah ouais, tu sais l'expression là !

-Ah, fuir comme la peste ! Ai-je dis en rigolant !

-Ouais ça doit être ça !

C'est à ce moment là qu'il commença à marcher à travers les longs couloirs de McKinley et moi, je l'ai suivi ! Ce jour là, je l'ai passé avec lui ! Et pendant une journée, j'ai oublié le sablier qui défilait ! J'ai tout oublié mis à part lui et moi !


End file.
